1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology. Specifically, the invention is related to stacked die packages.
2. Related Art
The die-up plastic ball grid array package was first introduced by Motorola and was called Overmolded Plastic Pad Array Carriers (OMPAC). For further detail on this package type, refer to “Overmolded Plastic Pad Array Carriers (OMPAC): A Low Cost, High Interconnect Density IC Packaging Solution for Consumer and Industrial Electronics,” Electronic Components and Technology Conference, IEEE, pp. 176-182, 1991, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Commonly known as a “PBGA” package, the plastic ball grid array (PBGA) package features a plastic circuit board (substrate) typically made of Bismaleimide Triazine (BT) resins or FR4 materials.
Conventional BGA packages do not allow for the stacking of IC dies in a single package. Thus, what is needed is an IC package that allows for the stacking of IC dies.